Everything
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: Dos personas desconsoladas, abrazándose en medio de las ruinas de una casa, cerca de dos cadáveres, compartiendo el dolor y el ritmo lento del palpitar de sus corazones.


Disclaimers: No me perteneces nada más que la historia.

* * *

Desde un principio, desde que Haru conoció a Reborn y a los demás, Haru estuvo rota.

Siempre, desde entonces, ha estado sonriendo falsamente y sus miradas iban perdiendo ese brillo de esperanza con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada bomba que explotaba, con cada edificio que se derribaba, y con cada gota de sangre que se derramaba frente a sus narices. Haru Miura ya no era pura. Haru Miura había visto todo, y su mente infantil quedó en el olvido.

Gokudera Hayato lo sabía, y se dedicaba un segundo de su día a mirarla fijamente. No le importaba si la castaña lo odiaba por ser parte de aquello, por ser el precursor de la mayoría de esas situaciones que la castaña odiaba. Él la quería. Había aprendido que querer podía tener varios significados, y éste en particular acarreaba el de necesidad.

El mundo de la mafia era cruel, devastador, doloroso. Haru había aprendido a girar la cabeza y observar el prado de fresas en vez de contemplar la masacre que se llevaba a cabo en el lado opuesto. Había decidido ser parte de él y no serlo del todo, ignorar los ataques sorpresas durante las noches y los intentos de secuestros en cualquier momento del día. Ella no era como Kyoko, que sonreía a pesar de la tormenta. Ella lloraba, sollozaba y rompía su sonrisa cuando eso sucedía. No era una muñeca que mantenía esa faceta de 'todo está bien aunque me duela por dentro', no era buena actriz, aunque todos pensaran que sí.

Haru se rompía, se rompía cada vez más.

Y desde hace tiempo había estado notando las miradas esmeraldas de Gokudera sobre ella. Creía que eran casuales, que eran coincidencias gratas. Pero en cualquier momento del día, él le observaba aunque sea una vez. Mientras leía un libro en la sala de estar de la mansión o simplemente observaba el grisáceo día a través de los cristales de la ventana. No entendía con perfección el por qué, pero aquello no le producía ninguna sensación. Ni amor ni nerviosismo, ni odio ni repulsión. Nada.

Desde hace tiempo que no siente nada. Que su corazón está frío, y que solo por la sangre que corre por sus venas tiene la posibilidad de bombear. Ni siquiera la felicidad ajena la alegra, por que cuando se le fue comunicada la noticia del compromiso de Hanna y Ryohei, ella asintió fríamente con la cabeza, y volvió su atención al tocador, asegurándose de que su maquillaje estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Superficial, se había vuelto muy superficial.

Caminó entre los escombros, sus zapatos de tacón negro esquivaron unas piedras pequeñas y el polvo de la habitación recién destruida la recibió. Tosió un poco con fuerza y se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras seguía avanzando. La madera de los muebles estaba deshecha y creyó reconocer un pedazo de una fotografía suya sobresaliendo por debajo de una gigantesca piedra. La sangre derramada sobre los escombros le producía arcadas, pero seguía al frente, vigilada por un par de ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda.

Se arrodilló frente a dos cadáveres y con sus dedos ágiles corrió un mechón de cabello del rostro de su madre, cuyas facciones estaban blandas, cuyos ojos cerrados ocultaban la calidez que antes poseían y sus ropas maltratadas demostraban la masacre que se había llevado a cabo allí. Su padre, en cambio, tenía los párpados cerrados con fuerza y apretaba con fuerza sus sienes, seguramente se habría resistido antes de su asesinato. Haru no lloró ni se inmutó al ver a sus padres en ese estado. Tampoco se sintió nostálgica por que hayan destruido su hogar. Porque actualmente, ella no tiene ningún hogar, y aquél no significaba nada más que un agridulce recuerdo. Aquél fue uno de los culpables que, gracias a su cercanía con la casa de Tsuna, se conocieron.

Inmiscuida en el silencio, en su concentración, no notó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sin cesar. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas sin creer lo que sucedía y sintiéndose extrañada por la cálida sensación que le producían, las dejó fluir libremente. Había olvidado el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas y hace meses, quizás años que no las dejaba caer sin hacer el intento de retenerlas.

Acarició el rostro de sus padres, pobres víctimas suyas. Su madre y padre, que poco tenían que ver, se vieron asesinados por su culpa, por estar involucrados con una de las amigas del Jefe Vongola. Los asesinos eran una familia recién formada o poco informada, porque actualmente, a Tsunayoshi Sawada poco le importarían un par de personas a las que no ve hace años, porque tiene otros quehaceres de los que sí preocuparse verdaderamente.

Se incorporó y limpió sus rodillas, buscó con la mirada a Gokudera y lo descubrió acercándose lentamente, fumando un cigarrillo. Hace unos segundos las lágrimas cesaron y el hedor a tabaco le inundó las fosas nasales. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y esperó paciente, mientras rebuscaba en su pequeño bolso de mano un pañuelo.

— ¿Puedes evitar fumar aquí? — Pidió frívolamente, sin levantar la mirada. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo rosado con el cual se secó las lágrimas anteriores y volvió a guardarlo rápidamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Gokudera asintió sin reclamar, solo por estar en una escena un poco fúnebre y por el respeto que su padre le había inculcado desde pequeño. Al menos, el viejo había servido para algo.

—Sabes —comenzó Haru, con mirada fija en la nada, ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba y fija al frente, — me he dado cuenta que no me queda absolutamente nada. Lo perdí, todo.

Suspira, y Gokudera la observa fijamente, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Me pregunto cómo es que he llegado a este punto. A este maldito momento de mi vida en el que no sé cuál es la diferencia que hay entre la vida y la muerte. Porque estoy empezando a creer que siempre estuve muerta, al menos desde que los conocí a todos ustedes. A la mafia.

Echando la culpa deliberadamente, Haru se acercó a Gokudera y, esta vez, tiene la mirada puesta en los ojos de él.

—Todo se volvió una jodida deliberación entre la vida o la muerte. — Suspiró. — Lo positivo o lo negativo. Lo bueno o lo malo. ¿Qué nada puede ser neutro? ¿Qué nunca puedo sonreír por una maldita vez en mi vida, sin que esa sonrisa sea seguida de una guerra?

Con esas palabras, Haru rompió en llanto, y se acurrucó solitariamente contra él, colocando su cabeza entre el espacio que queda entre la clavícula y el mentón. Gokudera reaccionó, y envolvió sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de ella, atrayéndola contra sí mismo.

—Tengo miedo, Gokudera, — susurra, con voz fina, ahogada en llanto, — las pesadillas por las noches me atormentan, ¡y ahora esto! Mis padres….todo se ha ido.

Se aprieta más hacia él y los llantos cesan momentáneamente, sin embargo, los hipidos siguen latentes y su mirada vacía se esconde contra el hombro de Gokudera.

No hay nada más que hacer, piensan ambos. Gokudera y Haru están perdidos, siempre los han estado y parece una cruel ironía que se estén abrazando en ese momento, a pesar de las diferencias marcadas que los separan. Se ven unidos por solo una cosa a la que ambos odian, y es la soledad, a pesar de estar hundidos en una familia supuestamente unida. Una familia que se le está yendo de las manos a Tsuna.

—Ayúdame — Murmura, y él no puede hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza con lentitud.

Gokudera no se había dado cuenta, pero la está ayudando desde hace tiempo. Con cada mirada que antes le dirigía, con cada paso que juntos daban, con cada escasa palabra que le decía.

Ambos, unidos por aquél lazo irrefutable de la tristeza, de la soledad, de la desgracia. La maldición de la mafia estará en ellos hasta el día de sus muertes y más, sin dejar de atormentarlos cada vez que se le presente la oportunidad. Gokudera está acostumbrado. ¿Y Haru? Haru está empezando a familiarizarse con las desgracias e injusticias, a pesar de llevar añares sufriéndolas.

Dos personas desconsoladas, abrazándose en medio de las ruinas de una casa, cerca de dos cadáveres, compartiendo el dolor y el ritmo lento del palpitar de sus corazones.

* * *

N/A: Hola. Primeramente, bienvenidos. Es básicamente un saludo cordial por que ando seria y pretendo actuar como una persona normal, sin emoticones(?) Como sea, gracias por leer todo esto, porque me llevó un poquito de tiempo (no más de una hora) y creo que me quedó muy bien, que tiene forma y que ahora cumple con lo que yo esperaba.

Siempre pongo a Haru como la dolida, como la que peor sale en todo este asunto, pero eso es porque así lo siento yo. Haru es la segunda siempre, después de Kyoko aunque algunos se nieguen a creerlo. Si no es así, díganme por qué y háganme cambiar de opinión, si pueden, porque soy terca(?)

Ugh, mucha habladuría.

Finalizando mi explicación, porque sino esta nota va a ser más extensa que el propio fic, digo que Gokudera es la pareja que en mi opinión le pega más a Haru, antes de Tsunayoshi. Por eso no marqué ninguna otra pareja más que esa y el nombramiento del Hanna Ryohei, cuando tranquilamente pude haber incluido un 2795 (¿era así la de Tsuna y Kyoko?). Por eso esta vez puse a ambos como los maltratados, a pesar de que quise dar la impresión de que todos estaban así.

Terminé, fiiiiuu ~

Nos vemos~ Dejen un review C:


End file.
